


You Light Up My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another love confession oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My Life

Jean was pacing around his room, mumbling to himself. Marco was over at his house and Jean was planning to tell him about the major crush he had on him. He was currently in the bathroom so that gave Jean some time to think. He was trying to think of what he was going to say.

"Hey Marco I'm in love with- no no that's too much. Hey Marco I really like y- no that's not enough," Jean sighed, running his fingers through his light ashy brown hair. 

"Maybe I could- no he might react badly."

"React badly to what?" a familiar voice said from near the doorway. Jean slowly spun around to discover that it was Marco. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and half-smiled at him. 

"Ohh hey Marco. How long have you been standing there?" he said shakily. 

"About 5 minutes, I think," he said, smiling up at Jean. Jean's eyes widened, and he began to feel even more nervous than he had before. Marco had heard him. Holy fucking shit, Marco had heard him. His hands began to shake as his gaze lowered to the ground. He closed his eyes as tears began to well up in them. He couldn't hear the soft footsteps coming towards him but he could feel the strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

A hand pressed to his chin and tilted his head up. Marco brushed his hand through Jean's hair and over his dark brown undercut, fingers resting at the base of his neck. His eyes slowly opened and were met with the sight of tan skin splattered with freckles. His gaze traveled upwards towards his best friend's face, stopping at his light brown eyes. 

"Shhh, Jean," Marco whispered. "I don't hate you, quite the opposite actually." Jean's eyes widened, his face brightening. "I'm in love with you, Jean."

Jean's smile brightened, his arms wrapping around Marco's waist. "I'm in love with you too, dork." Marco chuckled, his eyes lighting up.

"Good, that means I can do this," Marco muttered. Jean opened his mouth to ask what exactly he meant but as soon as he saw Marco's gaze drop to his lips, he quickly shut it. Marco moved forwards, pressing his body against Jean's. Their foreheads were just barely touching, fireworks exploding where they met. Marco brushed his nose against Jean's, his lips nearly grazing Jean's.

'Fuck it,' Jean thought, closing the distance between them. If Jean felt fireworks before, then these were like atomic bombs going off in his heart. Marco's lips were moving sweetly against his, and he felt like he could do this for hours, days, weeks. Eventually, they had to pull back for a breath, gasping into the air around them. Jean chuckled, placing loving kisses to Marco's cheeks. 

"I love you so fucking much," Jean said breathily, a smile still present on his face. 

"I love you too, dork," Marco said, pressing his lips to Jean's again, a feeling of bliss washing over them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is way better than my last one. feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
